


Blessed

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Double Drabble, First Time, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: For a long time, Loki desired Thor but assumed he could never have him.  Now Loki gets to be with his brother at last, and he feels blessed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Blessed

Never had Loki imagined it would truly come to pass. Never had he dared to hope that his fantasies about his brother could ever become reality. Jerking himself alone night after night, straining to feel the unknown sensation of Thor’s forbidden touch, Loki had believed in his heart that he would never be granted his fondest wish.

And yet, here Loki was, bent over the edge of the bed with Thor’s thick cock plunging into his hole over and again. Loki felt he had done nothing to deserve such bliss, such ecstatic fulfillment of his long-held-secret desire. Loki was overwhelmed with gratitude for the gift of Thor’s intimate nearness, for the blessing of Thor’s hands warm on his hips, for the boon of Thor’s cock filling his channel. Loki clutched at the bedsheets in his passion, relishing each moment of contact, and breathed heavily between his wild cries of lust and love, his throbbing cock pressed beneath his weight.

When Thor groaned and shot his seed deep inside Loki’s ass, gratitude embraced Loki’s heart. When Loki spilled his own wet onto the bed an instant later, gratitude filled his being until he felt aglow with the generosity of the universe.


End file.
